Netherland, Are You Okay?
by Nazuna-tan
Summary: Tidak, Netherland menarik kembali kata-katanya sendiri. Mantan Istrinya memang bodoh. Oh yeah, chapter 2 is update! RnR PLEASE! Update kilat nih... w
1. Chapter 1

Netherland! Are You Okay?

By: Nazuna-sama

Disclaimer: Readers pasti tahu kan siapa yang punya Hetalia?

* * *

Pada suatu hari yang tidak terlalu cerah, Netherland kita tercinta sedang pergi ke rumah Indonesia untuk numpang makan. Dia sudah rindu dengan masakan (mantan) istrinya tercinta itu. Sepatu pantofelnya sudah rapi dan mengkilap, bajunya sudah disetrika oleh Luxembourg (Luxie jadi kayak babu... *Author digiles*), celananya hitam dan baru. Hadiah menang dari pertandingan bola melawan Denmark yang diberikan oleh bosnya. Pokoknya dia sudah sangat rapi dan bersih! Bahkan dia juga sudah membawa bunga tulip untuk Indonesia. Saat dia akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu rumah, tiba-tiba ada Belgium datang entah untuk apa. Mungkin dia datang untuk menjahili Broer-nya.

"BROER! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Belgium sambil menangkringkan lengannya di pinggang Netherland.

"Belgie? Sedang apa kau disini! Bukannya kau sedang kencan dengan Spain?" kata Netherland yang tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Belgium .

"Enak aja! Dia udah ada yang punya tahu..." sahut Belgium yang kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Broer-nya .

"Hah? Oh iya, aku lupa dengan kakaknya si Feliciano itu... Jadi Belgie patah hati nih?" goda Netherland terhadap adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. (Luxie itu cowok)

"Patah hati, MBAHMU!" sahut Belgium dengan logat Jawa (?)

Hinaan itu pasti Nesia-chan yang mengajarkan. Batin Nethere.

"Ya sudah, memangnya kau mau apa kesini?" Tanya Netherland lagi.

"Mau mengganggumu" jawab Belgium dengan tampang polos tidak berdosa.

"..." Netherland facepalm.

To the point banget nih anak. Batin Nethere lagi.

"Sudah, kau jaga saja Luxembourg! Dia kan masih kecil, belum bisa masak sendiri!" seru Netherland gak nyambung.

"ENAK SAJA! AKU SUDAH BESAR TAHU!" teriak Luxembourg sambil menendang kepala Netherland dari belakang.

GUBRAAAKK! Akhirnya Netherland jatuh dan menimpa guci pemberian China dengan mengenaskan.

"Tuh kan, Luxie jadi marah. Broer sih! Sudah tahu Luxie itu yandere! (?)" kali ini Belgium yang gak nyambung.

"I-iya deh Luxie, Broer percaya kalau kamu sudah besar..." kata Netherland sambil merinding ketakutan takut disambit oleh adik bungsunya itu.

"Wah, benarkah Broer? Terimakasih! Aku sayang Broer~" ujar Luxembourg sambil mencium pipi Netherland "Sekarang aku pergi dulu ya! Aku mau belajar memasak sama kak England!"

Netherland langsung merinding lagi. Dia teringat akan masakan England yang sempat membuatnya koma 3 hari dan akhirnya dia dirawat dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh mantan Istri-nya tercinta. Ah, masa-masa indah yang menyenangkan... Akhirnya Netherland jadi menghayal tentang Indonesia sambil senyum-senyum mesum.

"Aih, Nesia-chan... Kau ini nakal sekali~"

Sedangkan Belgium dan Luxembourg cengo ngeliatin kakak-nya sendiri mengkhayal, senyum-senyum mesum dan mendesah.

"L-Luxie, Broer kenapa tuh? Apa harus kita bawa ke RSJ?" Tanya Belgium pada adiknya dengan panik.

"Jangan, lebih baik kita siram saja pakai air panas!" jawab Luxembourg sambil membawa ceret yang berisi air panas.

"Luxie, jangan begitu! Kalau Broer mati, siapa yang bisa kita kerjai?" protes Belgium terhadap ide Luxembourg yang tidak terlalu cemerlang.

"N-Nesia! Ya, begitu... Terus... Mhhhhh! K-kau jago juga ya ternyata..." desah Netherland.

"Broer mendesah... Dan dia menyebut nama Nesia-chan! Wah, Broer mesum nih..." senyum Belgium.

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan Nesia-chan katakan jika dia mendengar igauan Broer..."kata Luxembourg sambil memegang Iphone yang dia ambil entah darimana.

"Hohoho... Ide bagus Luxie! Kolkolkol..." sahut Belgium yang tertawa psikopat ala Russia. Tunggu, sejak kapan Belgium itu mirip Russia? Ah lupakan. Yang pasti, Netherland pasti stress mengurusi kedua adiknya yang yandere dan psikopat ini. Ah, malangnya nasibmu Nethere-kun...

Ada yang mau lihat mimpinya Netherland? Boleh kok, tapi nanti rate-nya jadi rated M! Sebaiknya jangan deh...

Oke, akhirnya Netherland terbangun karena tamparan di kedua pipinya. Saat dia terbagun dan akan marah-marah karena ditampar, dia melihat...

"N-NESIA? Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku menunggumu, karena kau bilang kita akan makan malam bersama. Tapi ternyata kau malah tidur disini dan memimpikan hal yang mesum! Dasar tidak sopan, padahal aku telah menunggumu hingga berjam-jam! AKU BENCI NETHERLAND!" jerit Indonesia. Cairan bening sejernih kristal jatuh dari kedua pelupuk mata-nya. Wajah-nya berubah merah karena menahan amarah. Ya, gadis itu menangis.

"N-Nesia! Jangan menangis dong... M-maafkan aku!" sesal Netherland.

"Tapi kau keterlaluan!"

"Maafkan aku! Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau memaafkanku!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Indonesia sambil mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Air matanya menghilang secepat dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"... Iya deh" jawab Netherland yang facepalm. "Jadi kau hanya pura-pura menangis ya, Nesia?" tanyanya.

"Hohoho, wanita sepertiku punya banyak akal lho! Kolkolkol..." tawa Indonesia dengan gaya 'Kolkolkol'-nya Russia.

Bagus, sekarang bukan cuman Belgie dan Luxie saja yang psikopat. Tapi istri gue juga. Batin Netherland. dalam hati.

"Oh iya, kau ngapain kesini? Kukira kau sedang menungguku!" tanya Netherland dengan penasaran.

"Aku ditelpon Belgium-chan dan Luxembourg-chan. Katanya ada sesuatu yang menarik! Kupikir kau tidak jadi datang, makanya aku segera makan duluan dan pergi kesini. Saat aku sampai aku malah mendengar suara desahanmu. Lagipula kau menyebut namaku sambil mendesah! Ya aku kaget kan? Memangnya kau bermimpi apa sih? Sampai mendesah seperti itu..." tanya Indonesia dengan polosnya.

"Uh, anu, i-itu.." jawab Netherland. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena ditanyai soal itu. Lagipula mana bisa dia bilang begini: 'Ah itu? Aku sedang mengkhayal sedang bercinta denganmu! Hanya itu kok! AHAHAHAHAH!' bisa-bisa dia mati digampar oleh (mantan) Istrinya itu.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Indonesia, masih dengan tampang polosnya yang bahkan sanggup membuat Russia menyumbang dana sebesar 10 miliar US$ untuk pembangunan pabrik mi goreng. (?)

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, Nesia. Kau masih terlalu kecil!" kata Netherland tanpa manjawab sedikitpun dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Indonesia.

"ENAK SAJA! AKU SUDAH BESAR TAHU!" teriak Indonesia sambil menampar wajah Netherland dengan menggunakan bambu runcing (WTF..?)

DUAGH! Dan Netherland pun mental hingga menabrak tea-set yang diberikan oleh China (Persis kejadian Luxembourg-tendang-Netherland-dari-belakang ya?)

"A-aduh... Iya deh, aku percaya bahwa Nesia-chan sudah dewasa!" teriak Netherland. Takut ditebas pake bambu runcing.

"Wah, benarkah Nethere? Terimakasih! Aku sayang Nethere~" kata Indonesia sambil mengecup pipi Netherland.

"Jangan seperti itu ber-terimakasihnya. Begini saja..." kata Netherland lembut sambil mengecup bibir lembut milik gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

"M-MMHHH!" ternyata Indonesia berontak. Dia kaget.

"Tenanglah Nesia...Ah, bibirmu enak juga ya? Lembut..." lalu Netherland menjilat bagian bawah bibir Nesia. Tapi akhirnya Nethere melepaskan ciumannya saat mengetahui bahwa Nesia kehabisan nafas.

"Hhaaahh... N-Nethere! KAU GILA!" teriak Nesia. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Tapi kau senang kan? Kau mau lagi?" tanya Netherland.

"D-DASAR BODOH!" lalu dia pergi. Pulang ke rumahnya meninggalkan Netherland.

Netherland malah senyum-senyum mesum sendiri.

"Nesia-chan benar tuh. Broer emang bodoh!" sahut Belgium dari belakang Netherland.

"B-Belgie? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Netherland dengan nada kaget kepada adik perempuannya itu.

"Sejak tadi. Hei, makan malam sudah siap tuh! Kau belum makan kan? Haha, kencanmu dengan Nesia-chan gagal deh!" tawa Belgium.

"Sialan kau... Paling tidak aku dapat ciuman lah!" bela Netherland.

"Kau dapat 3. Ciuman, tamparan, dan tamparan menggunakan bambu runcing" ralat Belgium.

"Iya, terserah kau lah. Aku tidak perduli! Aku ingin tidur dan melanjutkan mimpiku tadi..."

"Dasar mesum..."

* * *

Next Morning...

Belgium menggeliat dari tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya masih kelihatan lelah. Mungkin karena begadang semalam, atau dia tidak bisa tidur karena kebanyakan minum kopi. Tapi segera dia usir rasa kantuk itu dengan bangun dan mencuci mukanya.

"Uwaaaah! Ngantuk sekali... Aku baru tidur pada pukul 02.00 A.M... Oke, aku harus cepat! Ah, aku lapar... Luxie! Sarapannya sudah siap belum?" panggil gadis berambut pendek itu kepada adiknya, Luxembourg. Masakan Luxembourg sangat enak, walaupun dia belajar masak dari England kemarin. Tapi anehnya, masakannya sangat enak. Berbeda dengan seseorang... *ngelirik ke arah England*

"Iya kak! Sarapannya sebentar lagi selesai nih! Kakak bangunin Broer dulu!" sahut Luxembourg dari arah dapur.

"Iya, iya..." jawab Belgium yang segera menuju kearah kamar Netherland. Pintu kamar Netherland berwarna cokelat. Dengan hiasan pintu berbentuk sapi putih bercorak polkadot yang bertuliskan "NETHERLAND'S BEDROOM' yang sangat norak dan berwarna pink.

"..." Belgium pun cengo setelah melihat hiasan pintu senorak itu. 'Broer udah gila. Kayaknya dia lupa minum obat lagi!' pikir gadis berambut pendek itu.

Lalu Belgium memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama di depan pintu dan segera masuk ke kamar Nethere. Cara masuknya cukup aneh. Dia mendobrak pintunya dan berlari masuk ke arah kasur Nethere.

"BROEEER! BANGUN, SARAPAN SUDAH SIAAAAP!" teriak gadis itu sambil menimpa Nethere dengan tubuhnya. Biasanya Nethere langsung mengangkat tubuhnya, melempar Belgium, dan berteriak 'WOI! PERGI LO, DASAR ADEK GOBLOK!' tapi sekarang tidak. Dia malah meringkuk di bawah selimut.

"L-lho..? Broer? Broer tidak apa-apa?" tanya Belgium.

"B-Belgie, sepertinya aku sakit... Coba pegang keningku!" perintah Netherland.

"P-panas sekali!" teriak Belgium. "L-LUXEMBOURG! CEPAT KEMARI! BROER SAKIT!"

Dan terlihatlah Luxembourg di depan pintu kamar Netherland.

"Kenapa kak? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Luxembourg.

"Broer... Luxie, cepat ambil thermometer!"

"I-iya..." jawabnya sambil mengambil thermometer dari kotak obat lalu menyerahkannya pada Belgium.

"42 derajat celcius..." kata Belgium mendramatisir suasana.

"Hah? Sama kayak suhu ayam dong?" ujar Luxembourg seenaknya saja.

"Ini bukan saatnya main-main!" marah Belgium. Tapi pada akhirnya dia tertawa juga... "HAHAHAH! SUHU TUBUH BROER SAMA KAYAK AYAM!"

Sedangkan Netherland hanya bisa diam dan menyesali nasibnya. 'Tuhan, kenapa adek-adek gua sarap semuaaaa?'

"Jangan main-main, aku sedang sakit nih!" teriak Netherland juga pada akhirnya.

"Iya-iya... Ah, tapi aku ada rapat!" seru Belgium.

"Bohong, padahal kau mau kelayapan kan? Jalan-jalan ngeliatin cowok ganteng..." tuduh Netherland.

"Beneran! Sumpah deh!" bela Belgium.

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu yang mengurusku Luxie saja kan?" tanyanya.

"Ah iya, aku juga ada rapat..." tolak Luxembourg.

"Haahh... Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu siapa yang akan mengurusku?" tanya Netherland.

Hening.

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam itu sedang berjalan. Sepertinya dia sedang belanja pakaian bersama adik-nya, Singapore. Sepanjang perjalanan, Singapore terus saja mengoceh tentang seberapa menyebalkannya Malaysia. Indonesia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia setuju dan ikut mengatai Malaysia bersama Singapore.

"Lalu ya kak, dia itu mengejekku terus! Sudah tahu aku kecil, tapi dia tidak mau berbagi lahan! Dasar Malaysia jelek!"

"Iya tuh! Dia juga mencuri beberapa budayaku! Mentang-mentang dia itu adikku... Dasar Malaysia jelek!"

"Ah, kak Nesia! Aku mau beli es krim. Kakak mau tidak?"

"Boleh..."

"Rasa?"

"Rasa sambal terasi, ya nggak lah"

"Aku serius kak"

"Baiklah, rasa kacang hijau!"

"Emangnya ada?"

"Terserah kau lah!"

Tiba-tiba Handphone Esia connect milik Indonesia berbunyi. (Promosi)  
Indoneeesia tanah air beeeeeetaaa... Pusakaaaaa abadi nan jayaaaaaa… Indoneeeeesia sejak du—

Lalu Indonesia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Ini siapa ya?"

"Kau dulu. Kau siapa?"

"Kau dulu. Aku takut salah sambung"

"Tidak, kau dulu. Aku takut yang nelpon teroris"

"Kau dulu.. Ayolah, emergency nih!"

"Kau dulu! Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Kau dulu!"

"Kau dulu!"

"Kau dulu!"

"Kau dulu!"

"KAU DULU!"

"KAU DULU!"

"KAU DULUUUU!"

Lalu Singapore merebut Handphone-nya.

"Halo? Ini Singapore. Anda siapa ya?"

"Oh Singapore-chan... Ini Belgium. Bisa bicara dengan Nesia-chan?"

Dan Singapore memberikan Handphone-nya kembali ke Indonesia.

"Dari siapa?"

"Kak Belgium"

"Ohh... Halo, Belgium? Ada apa..?"

"BROER! DIA SAKIT!"

"Hah? Sakit apa?"

"AIDS! SEKARANG SEKARAT, UDAH MAU MATI NIH!"

"Hah? Emangnya Negara bisa mati ya?"

"Bisa aja lagi! CEPETAN! BROER UDAH PINGIN NGOMONG KALIMAT TERAKHIRNYA SAMA KAMU NIH, NESIA-CHAN!

"B-baiklah!" Indonesia pun segera berangkat menuju rumah Netherland.

"Lho, kakak? Mau kemana?" tanya Singapore.

"Mau ngeliat Nethere yang sekarat!"

"Haaah?" Singapore hanya bisa terdiam sambil memegang es krim rasa sambal terasi.

To Be Continue

* * *

OMAKE

Nethere: Oi Belgie, tadi kau bilang apa sama Nesia-chan sampe jerit-jerit begitu?

Belgie: Nggak ada apa-apa kok...

Luxie: Tadi kakak bilang kalo Broer sekarat karena kena AIDS

Nethere: WTF? OI, SINI LO DASAR ADEK GOBLOK! *lempar boneka sapi ke Belgium*

* * *

BGM: GGRKS (Google re Kasu)- Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui

Plotless. Nggak ada plot sama sekali. Sebenarnya fic ini terbuat karena saya bosan. Gak boleh kemana-mana karena kaki saya berdarah-darah, jatoh ngejeblos ke dalam trotoar. Hohoho, darah saya menetes di sepanjang trotoar sialan itu. Saya sumpahin tu trotoar sialan meledak kena bom nuklir! DX

Review please. Cerita abal ini butuh review... *puppy dog eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Netherland, Are You Okay?

Chapter 2

By: Nazuna-sama

Disclaimer: Liat di chapter sebelumnya! (Author gak niat)

* * *

Pria berambut jabrik itu menyenderkan kepalanya di atas bantal berbentuk sapi. Wajahnya terlihat merah. Bukan, bukan karena malu ataupun marah seperti yang dilakukan oleh (mantan) Istrinya. Wajahnya memerah karena demam. Mungkin karena dia tidak makan malam atau karena terlalu banyak ditampar oleh (mantan. Yak sekali lagi, MANTAN *Author dilindes sapi*) Istrinya tercinta. Yah, Adik-adiknya yandere, Istrinya yandere+sadis. Haduh, malangnya nasipmu Nethere. Padahal kamu ganteng, tapi sial banget... Mending sama gua dah! *Author digiles tank*

"Haaaahh... Ternyata sendirian itu gak enak ya..? Kapan ya Nesia-chan datang?" keluh Pria berbadan tegap itu. Sayang dia sedang sakit, jadi tidak terlalu tegap.

DHUAKK!

"OI NETHERLAND, KAMU BELOM MATI KAN?" teriak gadis berambut hitam yang panjang itu. Dia terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya terlihat panik, rambutnya terlihat berantakan, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dan dia masuk dengan cara mendobrak pintu kamar Netherland.

"N-NESIA!" teriak Netherland kaget. Dia tidak menyangka kalau gadis manis itu akan mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Bagaimana kalau Netherland bukan dirawat di kamar tidur, melainkan di kamar mandi(WTF)? Apakah dia akan mendobrak masuk kamar mandi pria juga? Ah, Istrinya itu walaupun agak idiot, tidak mungkin kan dia sebodoh itu?

"Eh Netherland, masa tadi aku ke rumah sakit! Aku kira kalau orang sakit AIDS pasti diantarkan ke rumah sakit. Setelah aku cek semua kamar (Ya, Indonesia mengeceknya dengan cara mendobrak masuk kedalam seluruh ruangan. Termasuk ruang operasi) ternyata kau tidak ada dimanapun! Lalu kukira kau ada di kamar mandi. Lalu kudobrak! Ternyata ada America sama England lagi kisu! Huehehe, pasti Hungary-chan udah pingsan duluan deh..."

Tidak, Netherland menarik kembali kata-katanya sendiri. (Mantan) Istrinya memang bodoh.

Netherland memegang kepalanya lagi "Aduh Nesia-chan... Kau ini bodoh sekali ya?"

"Enak saja! Aku tidak bodoh tahu!" teriak gadis itu. Netherland kira gadis itu akan menamparnya lagi, ternyata dia malah mencium-nya.

"N-Nesia?" tanya Netherland.

"A-aku sangat khawatir bodoh! Kata Belgium, kau sudah sekarat... K-kukira kau sudah mau mati!" tangis Indonesia.

"Jadi... Nesia-chan mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Netherland.

"TENTU SAJA DASAR BODOH!" teriaknya, lalu menangis lagi.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan Belgie..." tuduh Nethere sambil memeluk Indonesia.

"E-eh? Kenapa?" tanya Indonesia polos.

"Aku hanya demam, tidak ada apa-apa. Tenang saja, aku akan segera sembuh kok!" hibur Netherland.

"Tapi kata Belgium-chan..."

"Dia itu bohong. Kau tahu sendiri kan, yang namanya adik itu selalu mencari masalah..."

Indonesia langsung teringat akan Malaysia.

"Kau benar, yang namanya adik itu menyebalkan,"

"Jadi baga—"

Kruyuuuuk...

Ucapan Netherland terputus oleh suara perutnya.

"Kau belum makan kan?" tanya Indonesia dengan lembut.

"I-iya..." jawab Netherland jujur. Lagipula dia belum makan malam, dan juga sarapan. Jelas saja dia kelaparan...

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya Nethere. Aku akan membuatkan soto ayam dan teh tarik hangat..." ujar Indonesia dengan suara lemah lembut dan langsung berjalan ke arah dapur bagaikan Dewi Aphrodite bagi Netherland.

Netherland hampir saja menangis terharu. Tapi dia tidak menangis, gengsi dong menangis di depan cewek!

"Nesia-chan... Seandainya aku masih Suami-mu..." sesal Nethere.

* * *

Setelah menunggu selama 20 menit, akhirnya soto dan teh tarik buatan Indonesia jadi juga. Tercium aroma soto yang menggugah selera Netherland. Tidak terasa air liur Netherland menetes saat mencium aroma masakan Indonesia dari dapur.

"Netherland, karena tidak ada ayam, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memakai daging sapi saja untuk soto-nya. Tidak apa-apa kan Nethere?"

"T-tidak apa-apa kok. Sekarang mana makanannya? Aku sudah lapar!" tanya Netherland tidak sabar.

"Ini!" jawab Indonesia sambil membawakan satu nampan yang berisi nasi, soto, dan teh tarik hangat. Jika bukan karena gengsi, Netherland pasti sudah membanjiri tempat tidurnya dengan air liur-nya sendiri.

"Wuaah! Terlihat sangat enak! Boleh kumakan sekarang?" tanya Netherland.

"Tentu saja..." jawab Indonesia.

"SELAMAT MAKAN!" lalu Netherland makan dengan terburu-buru.

"Hari-hati Nethere, nanti bisa terse—"

"UHUK, UHUK, UHUK!"

"Nah kan, baru dibilangin..." lalu Indonesia menepuk punggung Netherland hingga tidak tersedak lagi.

"Fuwaaah! Terimakasih ya Nesia-chan!" kata Netherland, berterimakasih.

"Iya... Ah iya, sebaiknya jangan makan terburu-buru Nethere. Kalau tersedak saat tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu nanti kau mati lho! Wargaku ada yang mati karena tersedak mi goreng. Kasihan sekali dia. Dia mati sebagai tukang becak yang mati tersedak mi goreng..." kata Indonesia.

'Jadi gua disamain sama tukang becak yang mati tersedak mi goreng..?' batin Netherland. Ya, tampang Netherland memang mirip tukang becak! *Author dilempar bom*

Oh iya, bagaimana kalau sekalian kusuapi?" tawar Indonesia.

"Kau mau Nesia-chan? Beneran?" tanya Netherland. Dia agak ragu, jangan-jangan Indonesia cuman ingin mengerjainya. Seperti yang biasa Belgium lakukan padanya dulu... Padahal baru kemarin Indonesia menamparnya dengan bambu runcing.

"Iya, aku serius. Nah sini kemarikan sendoknya!" pinta Indonesia dengan lembut. Akhirnya Netherland memberikan sendoknya kepada Indonesia. Dan Indonesia langsung menyuapi sesendok nasi dan soto ke mulut Netherland yang sejak tadi terbuka.

Netherland sangat senang, dia terharu atas kebaikan Indonesia. Sejak dia pergi dari tempat Indonesia, tidak ada yang pernah memperlakukan Netherland seperti ini. Dia sakit-pun tidak ada yang mengurus, adik-adiknya sibuk mengurusi kebutuhan masing-masing. Pantas saja dia terharu...

"Terimakasih ya, Nesia-chan..." kata Netherland sambil mengecup lembut bibir mungil Indonesia. Tapi kali ini Indonesia tidak menolak. Dia menerima begitu saja kecupan hangat dari Netherland.

"S-sama-sama Nethere..." sahut Indonesia sambil tersenyum manis dan blushing.

"Ik hou van jou, Nesi—"

Gubrak. Dan Netherland terjatuh.

"NETHERE! KAU TIDAK APA-APA?" panggil Indonesia.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok Nesia-chan. A-aku hanya sedikit pusing... Bisa kau ambilkan obat demam di kotak obat disana?" pinta Netherland.

"B-baiklah!"jawab Indonesia dengan panik. Karena panik, Indonesia jadi ceroboh, karena ceroboh, Indonesia jadi tidak sengaja menumpahkan teh tarik yang masih panas ke celana-nya Netherland.

"HUWAAAAH! PUANAAAAAS! Haduh, mateng dah 'telor' gua!" teriak Netherland karena kepanasan. Dia langsung segar kembali setelah disiram teh tarik panas oleh Indonesia. Gak jadi pingsan deh! YAY!

"Gyaaaah! Maafkan aku Nethere!" jerit Indonesia yang panik. Haduh Nesia-chan, kau ceroboh sekali sih...

"T-tidak apa-apa kok Nesia-chan. Kau kan tidak senga— HUWAAAAAH! BONEKA SAPI GUAAAA!" ucapan Netherland terputus dan digantikan oleh teriakan saat melihat boneka sapi-nya tergeletak tak bernyawa (?) dengan bekas siraman kuah soto.

"E-ehh... M-maafkan aku lagi ya Nethere!" ujar Indonesia sambil tersenyum (sok) innocent.

Netherland sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi walaupun itu adalah (mantan) Istrinya. Dia berteriak "SUDAH CUKUP! KAU TIDAK USAH MELAKUKAN APA-APA LAGI NESIA!"

Indonesia terdiam.

"Maafkan aku Nethere, aku tidak membantu ya? Kalau begitu selamat tinggal. Aku pulang dulu ya, masih ada banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan..." kata Indonesia dengan nada sedih. Lalu gadis itu pulang dengan air mata yang menetes di kedua belah pelupuk matanya.

"E-eh? Nesia-chan, jangan pulang dulu! Aku tadi kelepasan ngomong... Maafkan aku," Panggil Netherland lalu memeluk Indonesia dari belakang. "Tadi aku belum selesai ngomong Nesia... Ik hou van jou."

Sedangkan Indonesia hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari mantan suaminya itu. "Aku cinta kamu, Netherland..."

Yak, 5 senti...

4 senti...

3 senti...

2 senti...

"BROEEER! AKU PULANG NIH, ADA OLEH-OLEH DARI OM-OM GANTENG YANG KETEMU AKU BARUSAN! KATANYA AKU CANTIK, JADI DIA LANGSUNG NGASIH AKU BUKET BUNGA MAWAR!" teriak Belgium tanpa memperdulikan bibir kakaknya yang sudah monyong-mongong minta dicium sama (mantan) Istrinya.

Netherland sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Saking kesalnya, kepala Netherland langsung berubah menjadi merah. Lalu menjadi hijau setelah memakan scones buatan England. Ah, lalu kepalanya berubah merah lagi setelah ditabrak gajah-nya Thailand dan Lampung. Merah, maksudnya kepalanya bocor gitu... *Author dilempar granat*

"B-E-L-G-I-U-M... Kau mau mati kapan? Sekarang juga boleh kok!" tanya Netherland yang langsung dijawab oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Eh Broer, maap Broer aku kan gak tau kalo Broer lagi mau kisu-kisu sama Nesia-chan!" bela Belgium terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"EH? Emangnya siapa yang mau kisu-kisu? Aku?" tanya Indonesia dengan polosnya.

"Haduh Nesia-chan. Kau terlalu polos! Mengingat banyaknya video mesum di negaramu, kok personifikasinya kayak gini? Harusnya kayak France dong!" protes Netherland. Sedetik berikutnya, kepala Netherland sudah menggantung di tiang bendera. Sedangkan Belgium disuruh hormat ke arah bendera-kepala-Netherland.

Ternyata benar, gadis seimut dan sepolos apapun, kalau udah marah pasti jadi sadis.

To Be Continued

* * *

BGM: Meltdown, Rin Kagamine

Hola minna-san! Kembali lagi bersama saya, AUTHOR ABAL ABAD 21, NAZUNA-SAMA! *Krik.. Krik... Krik*

Lho, kok gak ada yang tepuk tangan ya? Ayolah, tepuk tangan dong! Nanti saya tebas satu-satu lho lehernya... *ngasah pedang* (BLACK NAZUNA MODE: ON)

Ngomong-ngomong kaki saya masih sekarat. (Gak ada yang nanya)

Ah iya, pada chapter ini kita kedatangan tamu. Yaitu Alter-ego saya, BLACK-CHAN! XD

Black: Ah norak kau. Jangan lebay kenapa? Oh iya, mana trotoar laknat yang melukai kakimu? Biar kulempar granat.

Nazu: Ayolah Black-chan! Jarang-jarang kan kau bisa muncul di fanfic? Makanya senyum dong!

Black: Cih, iya aku tau kalo aku gak terkenal... *pundung di pojokan sambil ngasah pedang*

Nazu: Haduh Black-chan. Jangan marah dong! Nanti aku nangis nih!

Black: E-eh? Jangan nangis dong Nazu... Maafkan aku!

Nazu: Ah iya, Black-chan ini cuman nurut sama saya lho! Kalo sama yang lain dia pasti berontak, nebas orang pake pedang, kalo nggak dia ngutuk-ngutuk orang biar mampus! Dia juga suka ngelempar granat kalo lagi marah, terus over-protective sama saya. Ah iya, dia juga nurut sama seseorang... *ngelirik seseorang*

Black: JANGAN BUKA AIB GUA... -deathglare-

Nazu: HUWEEEH, BLACK-CHAN JAHAT! PELOTOTIN AKU! -nangis-

Black: A-ah! Iya deh, maafkan aku Nazu. Jangan nangis ya?

Oh iya, minna-san! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA!

Black-chan: Yang gak review bakalan kutebas jadi sama rata 5 bagian...


End file.
